


Night Comforts

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Multi, Snuggling, Sorry no Bruce, Team Bonding, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's bed eventually becomes the general place of comfort for the team - nightmare? Steve's bed. Flashback? Steve's bed. Aggravated injury? Steve's bed. Hopefully with Steve in it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Comforts

The first night, the very first night - first night after Bucky got part of his memories back, the first night Bucky moves into the Tower, the first night anyone gets into bed with Steve - it's Bucky. Of course.

Steve is awoken by a rustling noise in the middle of the night, and his hand instantly goes for his shield. Before he can do anything, Bucky's face looms over his.

"Hey, Buck," Steve mumbles. "Whatcha doing?"

Bucky seems uncomfortable, and shifts from foot to foot, rubbing his metal fingers between his real ones. "Had a nightmare," he whispered.

That wakes Steve up. "What about?"

"A mission."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

The fact that Bucky doesn't leave after that sharp statement makes it click in Steve's head. "You want to get in with me?"

Bucky looks relieved that he doesn't have to directly ask. "Yes."

After a little bit of shifting, Bucky is curled up under the blankets, head on Steve's arm, fist gently resting on Steve's chest. He doesn't have anymore nightmares, at least that night.

 

 

The second night, it's Natasha.

She's just gotten back from a mission, complete with bullet in the shoulder and black eye. Clint almost had a fit.

Steve knows it's someone, when he's woken up by the light padding of socked feet. 

He props himself up on his elbows and squints in the darkness, making out a flash of red hair. "Natasha?"

Suddenly, she's lifting up the corner of the blanket, muttering grumpily about her wound itching because of the 'stupid damn sheets Stark buys'. 

Natasha is not one for physical contact (unless it's with Clint, although Steve doesn't mention that). She doesn't touch him all night, but her warm presence is there.

 

 

The third night, it's Bucky again. 

 

 

The fourth night, surprisingly, it's Thor. 

At noon, Thor had arrived from Asgard, seemingly upset, grunting about something Loki said. Tony teases him. Clint tells him to shut up. Tony teases Clint. Natasha almost puts a bullet in his eye.

Steve can hear the heavy stomping of feet, like it's a very large, heavy person trying to tiptoe. He's not expecting the enormous blond demigod to walk through the door, clutching Mjolnir like a teddy bear.

"May I sleep here, friend Steven?" Thor whispers loudly. "The noises of the Midgardian world outside distract me."

Steve doesn't even say anything, just let's Thor flop down heavily beside him.

 

 

Fifth night, it's Peter.

The kid's Aunt May had recently died in a car accident. Peter had seemed to be in literal agony, but after about half an hour, had suddenly gone silent and blank. The team had tried to comfort him, but nothing had worked. He sat, unmoving, eyes wide and unblinking, on Stark's couch. 

Steve feels the spiky-yet-soft hair brush against his forearm and he knows who it is. He lets his arm curl around the lean teenager without a word.

 

 

The sixth night, it's Bucky..........and Natasha.

Natasha walks in on Bucky sleeping practically thrown over Steve, and raises an eyebrow. Steve raises one in return - a challenge. After a brief staring contest in the dark, Natasha shrugs and climbs in on the other side.

 

 

The seventh night, it's Clint. 

Clint had recently seen someone that reminded him of his past - not them, but someone that looked like them. He refused to say who it was, but he seemed extremely disturbed. Just two hours after that incident, he was sent to Egypt to take down a terrorist group. A broken ankle, four broken ribs, fractured collarbone, a concussion and countless bruises later, it was done. Natasha had refused to leave his side for hours after he got back.

Clint groans something that sounds similar to Natasha's complaint about the sheets, and lies gingerly down next to Steve. They talk briefly about weapons, family and grilled cheese, before drifting off peacefully to sleep.

 

 

Eighth night, it's Tony, much to Steve's shock.

The cocky billionaire put his freezing cold feet on Steve's stomach, cracked a joke about Capsicles, and explained his sudden need to sleep in Steve's bed with 'Pepper snores'. 

 

Ninth night, it's everyone - plus Sam.

Bucky arrives first, climbing in without a word and burying his face in Steve's neck. Natasha comes next, then Clint, lying next to their feet. Thor sleeps half-on half-off the bed, his own massive shins resting on Clint's. Peter has his legs on Clint's stomach and his head on Bucky's arm. Tony is drooling in his sleep, head on Peter's feet.

Sam walks in, fresh from a nightmare about the military, and raises an eyebrow - a la Natasha - at Steve. "A dogpile? Really?"

Steve waves his hands feebly. "Come on, you know you want to."

Sam does. After a brief consideration, he squeezes onto the bed.

 

 

It's Pepper who finds them, sleeping in an enormous bundle of limbs and blankets, in the morning. She takes a picture with her phone and posts it on Instagram, hashtag 'avengersdogpile'. She Tweets it too. Within minutes, it's trending.


End file.
